User blog:Necromorph-X/And so the Excitment continues to Grow...
Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 01:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, everybody, I know we are all super Excited about Dead Space 2, and the return of beloved Isaac and the Necromorphs, alongside new additions (coughPukercough), and the Demo, intended to Ease the anxiety and excitment, has only caused us to all go even more crazy about the game. And, it seems that the new images flooding in appear to be making it worse. I personally don't know about you guys, but I feel like I'm about to blow. I also know that some of our delightful Users and fellow fans cannot wait for the Multiplayer, as shown in the only seen area yet, closed Beta, with other maps we have heard of. Some Fans within the outer realms of this site complain that the Multiplayer is, I quote, "Tacky - you cannot tell your Health via Necromorphs and you can be killed far too easy." Some others complain, quote again, "There shouldn't be Statis in the Multiplayer. It's almost impossible for those playing as Necromorphs to kill a Human with that Weapon in their hands!" All apart from this, who gives a toss? What am I excited about in Multiplayer apart from the fact I can finally dismember somebody? I'm excited that here, we have a genuine Multiplayer with a Story - that acts as a Mission. But, who cares? Multiplayer may be fun, but we should also be looking foward to the campaign. Some of us, however, will be excited with the fact the Developers are making the enviroment alot more creepy... dangerous. And this involves new Necromorphs. Yes, lets give a round of aplause towards the Puker, Stalker and Pack! I'm personally Excited about the Stalker right now, who I love seeing in the Demo, and why? EA and Viscreal have deprived me of images of the Stalker for mounths, and now, at last, I can beat one up with my bare hands! But, then, we get a taste of the Puker's fine cooking, already digested. Get it while it's hot! Warning - may cause throat burn. The enemy seems to be tougher than I expected. Why? Well, I expected acid would have make his flesh weak and rotten. Instead I have to use 3 shots of my Line Gun to take off his arms, reminding me, how strange that the bastard goes down with both his arms missing... strange, because he doesn't need them much. He just needs his throat and stomach to do the damage! Then the Pack. The blighters appear to be fun to fight, in my opinion. They go down in one shot, and trust me, one smack with melee kills 'em. Weak, aren't they? Ask me, it is better than those stupid little warts we call the Swarmers. Yes, at least with the Pack you can see them and shoot them, without loosing Ammo by Missing the annoyances. So, finally Gameplay. From what I can see from Gameplay, it looks great. I have the PS3 Version, so I'm a little stoked that Statis is now L1 + Triangle, and I don't know how to use my Med-Pack and that, but at least with this game I know how to refill Statis without having to go to the Inventory. Of course, the main feature of our excitment is the new Zero Gravity. Oh what fun it is, but the minigame before that scene is bloomin' annoying. But what excites me now is that we can explore the Vaccum of Space Freely, without having to play Leapfrog. What other than Zero-G that makes me laugh is Isaac's Vocals, especially while Stomping. What is that he said? You stomp and he says lines such as "Fuck! Shit! Die! Motherfucker! Urrrgh!" Nice effect there EA, lets give the Dead Space Team a hand there. Sweet one guys! With Dead Space 2 on it's way we can only grow more Anxiuous and Excited... this is Necromorph-X, out. Dead Space Details.jpg Closed Beta.jpg Dead-space-2-20100614023603265-1-.jpg Isaac Suit 2 Hacker.png Isaac Suit 3.jpg Pl games deadspace28 f-1-.jpg In the Shadows.jpg Nn-1-.png DeadSpace - SiteBG.jpg E109.png DeadSpace2 A1.jpg DS2 - YoutubeBG.jpg Nn2.png Wallpaper sprawl preview.jpg Sprawl Trailer Shots 06.jpg Sprawl Trailer Shots 05.jpg Sprawl Trailer Shots 04.jpg Concept puker.jpg DS2.jpg Dead-Space-2-Screenshots.jpg Facebook - The Puker.png Puker.jpg Puker In-Game.png Category:Blog posts